


Midnight Talks

by BitterChocolateStars



Series: Love Is Complicated [11]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Ment to be a blend of silly and feels, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:58:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterChocolateStars/pseuds/BitterChocolateStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce has a talk with our friendly neighborhood trickster god about male pregnancy and eight legged horse jokes happen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Set before Chapter two of Unexpected Future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Talks

**Author's Note:**

> Set before Chapter two of Unexpected Future.

Bruce sat curled up on the medical bed he had been placed in when they arrived at SHEILD. He sat alone now, Tony having wandered off to god knows where. Natasha left with the promise of violence in her step as she went after him. Clint had climbed into the vents almost as soon as they got here. So alone he would remain for the rest of the night. Confused and frightened.

“Pregnant, how can I be pregnant!?” he gasped as yet another panic attack threatened to roll over him. He could feel the hulk wanting to take over, wanting to protect him from the things hurting him. He wanted to laugh and cry and be angry but he could feel nothing but numbness in the back of his mind where the door between them was locked tight.

“Aww don’t be like that, it’s not all bad.” An accented voice sighed from the end of the bed. “You know you’re not the first man in history to give birth.”

Bruce looked up from where he sat, a sharp glare homing in on the green clad trickster. “I know that, but… men like me shouldn’t be having children.” Bruce snapped harshly.

“Men like you, what human or beast?” Loki snapped back. Seeing the startled look on Bruce’s face the god of mischief heaved a sigh. “I didn’t come here to fight you… I actually came to see how you were faring after all the child’s father is that crazed man in the metal suit.”

“I’m about as well as I can be in a situation like this.”

“It could be worse you know.”

“Yeah… I could give birth to an eight legged horse.” 

Together they laughed until Bruce became serious once again.

“I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to say what I did in that way.” Bruce said.

“Yes you did.” Loki laughed, poking at Bruce’s blanket as he allowed a small true smile to show. “One thing I like about you doctor is that you have a very dark view of yourself, yet somehow you still try to fight for something that might kill you in the end, an unfailing sense of what’s right and wrong, yet you do not believe you should be allowed happiness. It truly is amazing.”

“I-… What if they won’t let me keep it?” Bruce asked.

“Would you really let them take your child, better yet; would _he_ let them take your child?” Bruce knew Loki wasn’t speaking about Hulk, though the rage beast would no doubt object to it too. No, Loki was talking about Tony.

Would he let the baby be taken?

“No.” Bruce whispered.

They sat in silence after that. The only sound the hum of the turbines as the helicarrier hovered over the earth; ever watching and waiting for someone or something to try and threaten the earth.


End file.
